swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Invasion Statistics
The inclusion of three new massive invasions in the cities of Bestine, Dearic and Keren also bring with them an individual player-ranking leader board that is very similar in design and purpose to the Battlefield leader board. The Invasions Statistics can be accessed at any time during or shortly after an invasion by using the /gcwscore command. This interface is useful for a number of reasons, the most obvious being that it can be used to keep tabs on the opposition numbers and the amount of construction that they have completed during the Construction Phase. The columns show: Players' Name, Faction, Profession and Level; GCW points gained so far from all Invasion Missions and Factional Kills; Number of PvP Kills; Number of Invasion Specific PvE Kills; Number of Assists; Number of Items Crafted (number of times a Pylon has been clicked on to build); and number of Invasion Specific objects (turrets, towers, barricades or patrol points) destroyed The scores can be exported to a html file in the "StarWarsGalaxies" program files, notice the large numbers of GCW points, PvP kills and Invasion Builds that can be achieved in such a large and heavily populated Invasion: Name Faction Profession Level GCW PvP Kills Kills Assists Crafted Destroyed -Kavar- HateMeMoar Imperial Spy 90 20 0 2 0 0 0 Giraa Delta'four-six Imperial Commando 90 35 0 1 0 0 0 'soap 'mctavish Imperial Spy 90 65 0 2 0 0 0 Ablara Rebel Medic 90 96 0 8 0 0 0 articmannn unageee Rebel Jedi 90 170 1 6 0 0 0 Rokkoro Imperial Smuggler 90 260 2 0 0 0 0 Akloth Wofa Rebel Officer 90 270 0 12 0 0 0 Metaa Unagee Rebel Trader 90 350 0 0 0 35 0 Thelivinggun Imperial Bounty Hunter 13 455 1 0 0 0 0 -Isolim' 'Tso- Rebel Spy 90 640 2 0 0 0 0 beea-of amaka Rebel Officer 90 650 0 19 0 0 1 Begof Darois Imperial Jedi 90 715 0 8 0 0 0 Bolight Darksun Rebel Spy 90 715 10 1 0 0 0 Hecta Ge'nel Imperial Jedi 90 840 0 19 0 0 0 da'nuke Imperial Commando 90 995 3 5 0 0 0 Vooseak Imperial Trader 90 1000 0 0 0 40 0 Saoglov Cifol Imperial Jedi 90 1070 2 7 0 0 0 MrLol Imperial Entertainer 90 1102 0 0 0 0 0 Apla' Prohiv Imperial Officer 90 1325 1 12 0 38 0 XdarkX yotosmo Rebel Jedi 90 1335 0 10 0 37 1 Tothmim Eewelot Rebel Trader 90 1500 0 0 0 61 0 Kleef Ewobaka Imperial Jedi 90 1510 0 10 0 0 0 'Citan' Naritus Imperial Trader 90 1610 0 1 0 53 0 Greeny DUDE Rebel Jedi 90 2163 6 23 0 0 4 Grim'Reaper' Rebel Jedi 90 2218 16 3 0 0 2 Xote Lightdark Imperial Officer 90 2245 0 26 0 20 0 Nerani Rebel Commando 90 2476 8 17 0 0 2 aeeheek eudipoo Imperial Jedi 90 2527 4 30 0 0 0 Cini' Mini Imperial Officer 90 2540 0 43 0 24 0 Caeto Biesau Rebel Jedi 90 2585 0 13 0 39 2 Halfblood Imperial Trader 90 3166 0 0 0 137 0 Oblin' Rebel Commando 90 3285 0 14 0 34 7 Nicronic Imperial Commando 90 3331 5 29 0 15 0 Eesseoli Imperial Bounty Hunter 90 3461 8 21 0 0 0 Beu' Blade Imperial Bounty Hunter 90 4244 3 20 0 34 0 Piproeh-TC Imperial Bounty Hunter 90 4489 1 34 0 41 0 Choni B'heer Imperial Entertainer 90 5807 0 2 0 19 0 Category:GCW Update